Naruto's Frightfest
by Narutoast
Summary: Rated T just to be safe. Kakashi-Sensi has given Squad 9 the hardest mission of their lives, not to mention scarriest! Now they are faced with an even more challenging objective; getting out alive!
1. The Easy Part

**Stupid introductions...This is my first horror story. I have a lot of love for this genre so I hope you like the story.**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all stood outside of the haunted mansion. "Uh...guys...do you think Kakashi-sensei was serious about making us go into this mansion?" Naruto asked nervously.

Sasuke just looked ahead cooly. "No, he gave us a week's worth of food and three sleeping bags just 'cuz." He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Naruto just grinned stupidly. "Oh, well that was nice of him." He said, not realizing the sarcastic tone in Sasuke's voice.

Sakura punched Naruto over the head. "Sasuke was being sarcastic, idiot!" She screeched.

Naruto grasped his head in pain as they all climbed over the fence separating the rest of the world form the mansion. They walked up the driveway. They climbed up the stairs to the mansion door. The steps creaked under their weight. Naruto was the first to reach the door.

"OK, where's that key supposed to be hidden?" he asked, looking wildly to find the key to unlock the door.

"Under the welcome mat, loser." Sasuke said.

"Hey, I'm not a loser, you jerk!" Naruto retaliated as he lifted up the welcome mat to retrieve the key.

"A sharp tongue may equal a dull mind." Sasuke said breathlessly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Naruto said. There were two things wrong with the mat, he noted. The first was that the key wasn't there, as Kakashi had told them it would be. "Hmm, that's odd?"

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"The key is missing." Sasuke said before Naruto could inhale.

"Yeah-- Hey...wait a minute...The mat...IT'S BLOODY!" Naruto yelled in horror. He stood up.

Sasuke looked at it. "It would appear so." he said.

They all faced away from the door. "W-Well...at least we don't have to go in there now..." Sakura said, relieved. Then they heard a creak. They looked behind them and saw the door opening...on it's own.

Fear struck their hearts. Even Sasuke looked afraid. They all tip-toed in. "Well guys..." Naruto swallowed. "It's been nice knowing you..."

**Haha! Who hates cliffhangers? I know I do, that's why I use them! Please review.**


	2. Now It Begins

**Hello all! If you're reading this, it makes me very happy. If you're not, then...why am I addressing this? If you're not reading it, you're not reading it, and all is said and done. Oh yeah, and I'm making Naruto the main character until further notice. But anywho...**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stared at the door in horror. A cold breeze wafted out of the door, which was funny, because isn't a house supposed to be WARMER than the outside air?

Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "H-Hey S-Sasuke...Y-you wann-na g-go f-firs-st?" He stuttered.

Sasuke looked back at him. "Yeah, and risk being skinned by some ghost!? Fat chance!" He replied, sheer terror in his voice.

Saskura hit them both over the head. "You idiots. There's no such thing as ghosts. I bet this place isn't even really haunted. Let's just go find our room for the night, then we'll explore tomorrow." She said and dragged them both by the ear into the mansion and up to the bedroom. She unrolled the sleeping bag and lied down.

Naruto and Sasuke did the same, hesitantly.

The next day, Naruto and Sasuke both woke with a start, while Sakura woke up as normal as any other day. It was clear she didn't believe in ghosts. Naruto and Sasuke had dark rings under their eyes, signaling that they had a lot of trouble sleeping that night. Sakura, on the other hand, had slept like a baby.

Sakura heaved herself to a stand, as did Naruto and Sasuke. In the hallway, there were two ways to go. Everyone looked at eachother.

"We should split up and explore this place. Naruto and Sasuke, take the left, and I'll take the right." Sakura ordered.

Sasuke and Naruto both nodded and went left, while Sakura proceeded down the opposite way.

The two boys walked down the hallway, peeking into doors and such. They eventually came to another split in the hallway.

"Greeaaat..." Naruto said sarcastically.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Naruto, I have a plan." He said.

"What is it? Whatever it is, it's better than just standing around here..." Naruto replied.

Sasuke pointed down the left hallway. "I'll go to the end of that hallway, then come back, while you stay here. Then when I come back, you go that way, while I stay here. That way, if one of us needs help, we can just yell and the other will be able to come help." He said.

Naruto grinned. "Good idea." He said, thankful to have some order.

Sasuke proceeded down the other hallway, leaving Naruto to sit there.

Naruto sat down and wondered how long it might be until Sasuke came back. He started picking at some fibers on the carpet to entertain himself. Then he heard Sasuke scream. "SASUKE!!" Naruto yelled, and rushed down the hallway to find his friend. He ran as far as the end of the hallway, but then he heard nothing but the heavy beating of his own heart. Then he heard a chuckle.

A familiar voice said: "Wow, I can't believe you fell for it! HAHAHAHAHA!" It was Sasuke.

Meanwhile, little did they know, their every move was being watched...

**I'm keeping the chapters short but sweet to be able to A) Produce them fast, and B) Produce suspense. Next chapter, I'm going to describe what Sakura's going through while the boys are in that hallway. Please review! Sorry for the short chapters!**


	3. The End

**I apologize for my absence. Hope you enjoy this final chapter, as it'll be the longest!**

Meanwhile, Sakura walked down the long passageway. She periodically glanced into the dark rooms.

She sighed as she kept walking down the halls.

"What do those boys have to fear? I mean, there's no such thing as monst-" Sakura never finished her sentence. She stood, frozen in fear, as hot breath licked her neck. "G-g-guys..? I-is th-that yo-you?" She asked nervously, eyes wide. She turned slowly and saw it. A huge dark figure in the shadow. Sakura backed away from the skylight, and the thing followed her.

The monster walked into the moonlight. Oh, it was a horrible thing...Glowing red eyes, huge claws, haunched over and gnashing teeth. It has blood around its mouth and its claws and teeth were bloody.

The thing had veins and arteries raised above its skin level. It walked nearer and nearer to Sakura, getting closer with each breath she drew. She reached for a kunai, but to no avail, her kunai were in her room. Her eyes widened as the thing backed her into a corner.

Sakura started to scream, but before she could, the monster plunged its claws into Sakura's throat, killing her instantly.

Or it would have, if she hadn't been smart enough to use a substitution jutsu. She came from behind it and dug her heel into one of the arteries risen above the things skin level, and that was enough to send it running.

In the boys' hallway, Naruto was steamed at Sasuke. He was yelling at Sasuke. But Sasuke was frozen in fear. He was looking past Naruto in pure fear. Naruto glanced behind and saw what Sasuke was looking at.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Naruto screamed. The only diffference in the monster now was that it was covered in its own blood, and breathing heavily. It thrust its claws into Naruto's throat, killing him. The blood gurgled down, covering the floor and the creature's hand. It let Naruto's body fall. Then it turned to Sasuke, who was frozen in fear. The creature prominently ripped out Sasuke's heart, leaving its only target to be Sakura, who had no way out.


End file.
